


Yes, Evelynn

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Akali's had a shitty day, and Evelynn knows what she needs.





	Yes, Evelynn

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a continuation of the two of them after the last fic in the [Akali's Dating Ban(d)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209153) series; I'd say this takes place a year or so later. But this fic can be read on its own, and that series is complete as is, so I didn't want to add it.

Evelynn was relaxing in bed with her laptop when her phone buzzed. 

**Akali:** Can I please come into your room?

Normally Akali just knocked on her door if she wanted to see Evelynn, or (if the door wasn’t closed) just leaned in and said hi. Sometimes she texted something ridiculous or silly, or invited Evelynn to come to her room in texts loaded with innuendo via emojis. 

But the formality of the text she’d just received had a meaning, and Evelynn sat up. 

**Evelynn:** Sure, that’s fine.

She set the laptop aside, put her phone on “do not disturb,” and sat up on one side of her bed. Her leggings and knit top were relaxed and comfy--perfect. There was a quiet tapping on her door.

“Come in.”

Akali came in and closed the door behind her, chewing on one lip, and as she got to where Evelynn was sitting, she moved to the floor, to sit on her heels next to Evelynn’s legs. She rested her head on her forearms in Evelynn’s lap, her face to the side and away. She took a deep breath, slowly. 

Evelynn ran a hand through Akali’s hair, still down and slightly damp from a shower. Akali took another deep breath, and as she let it go, some of her tension visibly lessened.

“You were quiet at dinner tonight.”

Akali didn’t look up. “Today was awful.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Another deep breath. “I was trying to write lyrics earlier and I wasn’t getting anywhere and I hated everything I wrote and I was so frustrated.”

“That does sound unpleasant, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You’re too hard on yourself.”

“And then my mom called.”

“Ah.” Mayym had a strong take-no-shit personality that Evelynn had a lot of respect for. And she loved Akali; that was clear enough. She liked Mayym, really. But Akali’s stubbornness came from somewhere, after all. 

“I know she’s just worried and trying to look out for me, but I’m tired of getting lectured about the horrors of the music industry, as if I don’t fucking know already! And the more popular we get the more she’s convinced something terrible is going to happen to us. Can’t she just be proud of me?”

Evelynn continued running a hand through Akali’s hair. “What does she think is going to happen?”

“Oh, god. Mostly that I'll get cheated on my contract and not get paid. Also, that we’ll get some horrible stalker fan, or something? I know she worries about the wrong people finding out about you and me being together.”

“Nobody's going to steal the money you earn; Ahri and I wouldn't let them. We take fairly common-sense precautions in regards to safety. And I don’t think it would be a problem if people found out about us, though I’m not in any hurry.” 

“Yeah. That’s all what I said.” Another sigh. “I know it wouldn’t have bothered me so much if I hadn’t already been so frustrated. It’s not like she doesn’t say the same things almost every time we talk. And I was gonna go to the gym to work off my frustration with writing, but she called before I had a chance to leave, and by the time I got off the phone it was time to eat dinner with everyone, and then I took a shower, and I didn’t want to bother you but I was still so upset.”

“You’re not bothering me. You’re never a bother.”

Akali rubbed at her own face with a hand before tucking it back under her head. "Yeah. Thank you, though."

A moment passed in comfortable silence as Evelynn continued to stroke Akali’s hair. 

“Akali.”

“Yeah?”

“I know you didn’t come in here just to talk.”

She couldn’t see much of Akali’s face from that angle, but what she could see turned pink and she became fidgety.

“Do you want to tell me, or do I have to make you tell me?” She made her tone close to an order and Akali inhaled sharply. 

“I--I want to just--not think for a while.” 

“And how would you like to accomplish that?” 

She didn’t respond right way, only fidgeted more, and Evelynn decided to have some pity on her. 

“Do you just want to have sex while I boss you around a little, or do you want me to hurt you, or something else?”

“The--the second thing.”

Evelynn smiled to herself. “I can do that. Anything specific?”

A pause, then: “I, um, I don’t want to be tied up or held down. And I don’t want it to be like a punishment for anything. Other than that, I want you to decide. Maybe like that time two weeks ago? Y’know, after--”

“Mm, yes. I remember. Do you want to come?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is. But if you don’t like something or want me to do something else or you want me to to stop, just say so, okay?” 

“Yes, Evelynn.” 

There was no denying the thrill it gave her to hear Akali say her name like that. 

With the hand that wasn’t stroking Akali’s hair, she found one of Akali’s hands and squeezed it, and after Akali squeezed back Evelynn took that hand back. That was always the last thing--the last check-in, the “I’m ready if you are.” 

Evelynn paused a moment and really looked at Akali, a hand still stroking her hair. She just had on joggers and a comfy old t-shirt. Her body was slightly tense, but not from stress; more from anticipation. What Evelynn could see of her face was still a little flushed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She really was lovely. 

And she trusted Evelynn so much, that she’d come to Evelynn when she was upset to talk over what was upsetting her, trusted Evelynn to hurt her the way she wanted and make her feel good. Akali willingly and repeatedly put all of herself in Evelynn’s hands--both physically and emotionally--and Evelynn never stopped being awed by it, and just hoped she was worthy of it.

She didn’t suppress the wave of affection she felt, letting it move through her and settle into a low simmer of arousal. She was doing this for Akali, yes--but she going to enjoy this, too. 

Evelynn pushed her fingers against Akali’s scalp, then grabbed a handful of her hair, hard. Akali gasped, and Evelynn tugged Akali’s head away from her lap so Akali was looking up at her. 

“Akali, darling?”

“Yes, Evelynn.” Akali was already breathing faster, her pupils expanding, and it shot straight to Evelynn’s libido, turning her next words into a growl. 

“Ask me for what you want.” 

She turned redder and swallowed hard, then-- “Please, Evelynn, I want you to hurt me.” 

“Oh, good girl.” Evelynn grinned, and Akali glanced at her mouth. 

Evelynn pulled until Akali scrambled up onto her knees before leaning in to kiss her. It wasn’t a gentle kiss; she still had a hand gripped in Akali’s hair and she pushed her tongue into Akali’s mouth immediately. But Akali opened her mouth and made a little  _ Mm! _ of pleasure. One of her hands twitched, still resting in Evelynn’s lap. 

When Evelynn broke the kiss and pulled back, Akali’s mouth was wet and her eyes didn’t move from Evelynn’s. 

“When I let go of your hair you’re going to stand up and turn away from me and take your clothes off and stay there until I tell you otherwise.” 

“Yes, Evelynn.” 

Akali wasn’t wearing underwear or a bra, so it was only a matter of seconds before she was entirely naked. Meanwhile Evelynn moved back on the bed so she was sitting up against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of her. 

She let Akali stand there naked for a few seconds, visibly awkward and self-conscious, before saying anything. “You can turn around now.”

Evelynn patted her thighs. “Face down across my lap, darling.”

This admittedly gave away Evelynn’s plans, but Akali’s eyes lit up. She crawled onto the bed and across Evelynn’s lap, her head face-down on her forearms. She was physically still, but her anticipation was still obvious. 

Evelynn didn’t start right away, though; taking time to run hands down Akali’s back and ass and thighs. 

She kept this up until Akali went from impatient to relaxed, and only then did one hand rest on Akali’s lower back, and her other hand swing up and come down on Akali’s ass. 

It was a light hit to start with, her hand cupped slightly so it was more noisy than painful, but Akali jumped and said “Ah!” anyway, out of surprise more than anything. 

A pause, then another hit, on the other side. Akali was less startled this time and the sound she made was quieter. 

“How was that, kitten?”

“G-good.” 

Evelynn hit both sides again several times, a second between each hit and barely harder than the first strike, watching Akali twitch at every impact. She was more than aware of what Akali liked and how much she could take, but she always worked up to it slowly; that was half the fun of it, after all. 

Akali’s ass was just starting to warm up when Evelynn paused. She squeezed each cheek and Akali pushed her butt up into Evelynn’s hands and made a muffled noise.

“You’re being very good.” She leaned over Akali’s back, stroking a hand up, then grabbed the length of Akali’s hair, wrapping it around her hand. “But I want to hear you.”

Evelynn pulled, and Akali took the hint, moving up on her forearms. Evelynn kissed her shoulder before sitting upright and smacking Akali’s ass again, harder than before. 

Akali yelped. Evelynn went back to lighter hits before ramping them back up, watching Akali from the corner of her eye the whole time. After each hit she made a little “ah!” Her breathing was even, in rhythm with Evelynn’s hits. 

“Oh, just like that, kitten, you’re doing  _ so _ well.” 

She kept that up for a while longer before she let go of Akali’s hair, and with that hand reached around to Akali’s breasts, giving the one nearer one a squeeze before giving the nipple a hard pinch--and at the same time, her spanking hand moved down between Akali’s thighs to slip between her labia, where she was already wet. 

Akali went rigid with tension, torn between the hand at her nipple and the one with fingers sliding against either side of her clit. Her fists clenched and she gasped, trying to spread her thighs apart and push into the hand at her cunt and the one on her breast at the same time. 

“You like that, do you, pet?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, too bad.” She took the hand away from between her legs, and Akali barely had time to react before Evelynn leaned over her again and pushed her fingers into Akali’s mouth. 

“Suck.” 

As Akali enthusiastically sucked her own arousal off Evelynn’s fingers, she moved her other hand to Akali’s other breast, giving it the same harsh pinch, and Akali jerked and grunted around Evelynn’s fingers in her mouth. 

“You get so messy when I spank you, you know. You’re already wet,” she purred next to Akali’s ear. 

She pulled her fingers out of Akali’s mouth and let go of her breast, moving back up to grab her hair again so she couldn’t hide her face, then rubbing at her reddened ass cheeks. 

Akali wiggled her butt into Evelynn’s hand, and Evelynn let her enjoy the contact for a few seconds before reminding her to relax, and then smacking her again. 

“Fuck!” 

“Oooh, language, darling.” Evelynn waited for her to relax again before getting back into a rhythm. 

God, it was good--the way Akali’s small-but-round ass jiggled when hit, how red and hot the skin got, the way Akali rocked on her elbows and made little  _ mm! _ and  _ ah! _ sounds. 

Evelynn kissed the back of her neck before she started to hit faster, then slower, then did one side multiple times before switching up. A little while of that, and Akali was shifting her weight from side to side on her forearms, then clapped a hand over own mouth and moaned.

“None of that, put your hand down.”

“Yes, Evelynn,” she gasped, her hand falling back down on the bed.

“You still doing okay?”

“Yes, Evel--Oh, fuck!” Evelynn had moved her hand between Akali’s legs again, and Akali rocked back into Evelynn’s hand, but she moved in sync with her so the pressure was still maddenly light, then took it away entirely. Akali whined.

“Relax, darling. There you go.” The moment Akali’s weight was on her lap again she hit her several more times, then stroked lightly between her thighs for the blink of an eye, then smacked her again. 

Evelynn let go of her hair to squeeze and pinch at Akali’s breasts. She kissed Akali’s shoulder and neck, rubbed her ass and thighs, pinched her viciously where her thighs met her ass, struck her ass again and again; and in between it all at random intervals she would move a hand between her thighs to touch just long enough for Akali to enjoy it before spanking her again. 

She kept it up until she knew Akali had stopped trying to mentally predict what was going to happen next. She was just riding the sensations, pleasure and pain and affection mixed into something potent and capable of washing away everything but her awareness of what was happening from moment to moment. Deep breaths and gasps were mixed with moans and grunts, her fists clenching and relaxing.

She was beautiful like this. 

“How are you doing, kitten?”

“I’m good, I’m so good, but I want to come soon, please.” 

“Oh really? Is that so?” She moved her hand between Akali’s legs, not teasing this time, stroking her clit the way she liked best. She was slick to her thighs by now. 

Akali froze for a long second as though she’d forgotten how to even breathe before she was panting and moving again, and it wasn’t long before Akali said in a rush, “Please can I come Evelynn I’m really close--”

Evelynn stopped but didn’t move her hand away, and gave Akali’s reddened flesh a sharp pinch with her other hand. Akali jumped with a yell, then held still, panting hard. 

“Hm, I don’t know. I do like hearing you beg. But you want to rub yourself off on my hand, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” she groaned out.

“And why aren’t you?”

“Because I want to be good.” 

Evelynn flushed with heat at that, as she pet Akali’s back and thighs with the hand that wasn’t motionless between her legs. Yes, Akali was being good because she wanted to come, but she was also being good because she wanted to please Evelynn, and she knew it.

“And you are, you’re being so good for me, thank you.” Evelynn waited for Akali’s breathing to slow down a little before beginning to stroke her clit again. 

Akali began to beg again nearly immediately. “Oh god Eve please, please let me come, oh fuck, I’m really close, Evelynn-- _ please!” _

Evelynn briefly considered teasing her again but decided Akali’d had enough. So instead she leaned over to kiss her shoulder one more time, her hand still stroking steadily. “You’re so perfect, darling. Yes, you can come.”

Akali rocked into Evelynn’s hand for a long moment before she tensed up and came, shouting her satisfaction so long and loud that the whole house probably knew about it. 

When it was over, Akali’s arms slid out from under her, and she turned her face towards Evelynn with her eyes open and a weak smile, her face red and sweaty as she caught her breath. 

Evelynn was, for once, the one who couldn’t look away--even as she gently stroked Akali’s hair away from her face over and over, the bliss and affection in Akali’s expression was too good to miss, and she cherished it as long as she could, waiting for Akali's breathing to slow to normal.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes, Evelynn.” Akali closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in and out, before looking up at her again. “I mean, yeah. Thank you.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Just water’s fine, dinner wasn’t that long ago and I’m not hungry.”

Evelynn looked at Akali’s reddened ass. “What about lotion? I put it in the fridge after last time; thought it might be nicer if it were cold.” 

“Oh shit, yeah, that does sound nice.”

“Okay. Be right back.”

She helped Akali get mostly under the covers and kissed her forehead before leaving the room, and when she came back Akali sat up just enough to sip some of the glass of water before she set it down on the table and moved back across Evelynn’s lap. 

The groan Akali made when the cold lotion met her skin made Evelynn laugh. “Good?”

“Fuck, yeah.”

She massaged Akali’s ass and thighs, the lotion warming up. “You know I like spanking you, but I do miss seeing your face, especially when you come.”

“Mm. You could put a mirror on that side of the bed. Like one of the freestanding ones that you can move around and tilt.”

“It wouldn’t distract you to see your own face? Or should I make you watch yourself?”

“I assumed I’d be looking at you,” Akali mumbled, and Evelynn grinned. 

“You probably would be, at least some of the time. A mirror’s an interesting idea either way. I’ll think about it.” Once the lotion was rubbed in to her satisfaction, they both got under the covers, Evelynn still fully dressed and Akali still naked, and they faced each other, limbs tangled, and kissed each other lazily. 

Akali smiled against her mouth and murmured, “I could probably return the favor tonight, if you want.”

Evelynn pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you want to spank me? That’s new.”

Akali rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. I just feel selfish when I get to come and you don’t.” 

“I believe we’ve established by now that I do, in fact, enjoy the things I do to you, yes?”

“Well, yeah, but--”

_ “Akali.” _

Akali pressed her lips shut with a huff of air out of her nose, and Evelynn nearly laughed.

“Sometimes I want to come. Sometimes making you feel good is satisfaction enough. But if you’re that worried about it, you can make it up to me tomorrow; we don’t have any plans in the evening.”

“Well. Now I’m going to spend all day tomorrow thinking about it.” Her grin was lecherous. 

“Good.” Evelynn kissed her again. “Besides, are you trying to imply I didn’t wear you out enough?”

“No! But it’s still early, and I wasn’t planning to sleep yet.” Akali nearly pouted, hiding her face in Evelynn’s neck. “But I don’t wanna get out of bed with you either.” 

“You’re in luck, then; you left your phone in the kitchen and I grabbed it when I got you water.”

Akali popped back up. “Really?” 

Evelynn did laugh, this time. “Yes. I thought you might want it. And I was on my laptop before you texted me, so if you want to just hang out here until we have to be asleep, that’s fine with me.” 

“That sounds perfect, actually.”

They settled in with Evelynn on her laptop again and Akali curled up against her side on her phone, plugged into the charger she kept in Evelynn’s room. 

She looked down at Akali and felt another warm rush of affection. She touched Akali’s face.

Akali glanced up at her distractedly. “Hm?”

“I love you.”

Akali smiled and grabbed Evelynn’s hand, turning it over to kiss her palm. “I love you, too.” 

It really was perfect.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like This Sort Of Thing, Xekstrin posted an amazing fic when I was 90% of the way through the first draft on this one--hers is Akali and Ahri, and Akali is the bossy one: [Close, Close All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392927). (It's real good, y'all.)
> 
> I live for comments! You can also yell in my general direction at [my tumblr](https://aprillikesthings.tumblr.com) (where my writing/fic tag is "april writes") or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/on_bicycle) (sometimes nsfw)!


End file.
